Misao's rival
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Misao is in the early stages of pregnancy and enjoying her relationship with Kyo but a new enemy has appeared but she has no interest in Misao but more Kyo! How far will she go to make him his?


Misao and Kyo were in the classroom talking about her pregnancy when they heard a clamor and a bunch of pretty female students came in so Kyo put on his glasses and switched to Mr. Usui form. The students went on about their usual questions such as "Do you have a girlfriend?" and "How long have you been single?" and "Do you wanna grab a bite sometime?" to which he managed to turn them down and send them packing.

Kyo helped Misao to her feet and sighed "You ok that can't have been very comfy for your butt was the baby harmed?" he asked gently to which she shook her head and he smiled.

_**At home**_

Misao explained to her mother what had happened "Geez that many girls Kyo sure is popular for one guy but I'm pleased that he's loyal" Mrs. Harada said gently.

Misao smiled "Yeah me too" she said gently stroking her stomach then she jumped with shock.

Mrs. Harada looked worried "Misao what's the matter?" she asked worriedly taking her daughters hand.

Misao looked at her stomach and touched it gently "It moved…the baby it moved inside me" she said gently.

Mrs. Harada smiled and hugged Misao tightly stroking her hair "My precious Misao is going to be a mother" she said gently.

_**Next morning**_

Misao's form teacher stood up and told everyone to settle down "Ok everyone listen up we are going to have a new student joining our class this year but she's got a weak health constitution so she was held back for a while" he said sternly.

Kana looked amazed "A new student I wonder who they could be I hope it's a girl we have too many guys as it is" she said crossly.

Mana sighed "Speak for yourself most of the guys in this school may look handsome but their total jerks" she said crossly.

Suddenly a pretty looking girl around Misao's age with straight black shoulder length hair with greenish silver highlights and two red bows either side of her head that ended at her shoulders. her skin was pale pinkish peach and she had big brown eyes. She had a great figure and her boobs were at least a 32 C in size.

The teacher smiled at the student "would you like to introduce yourself?" he said kindly.

The young girl smiled cheerfully "Ok sure" she said and then turned to the class "My name is Kaori Azuchi age 16 and I hope you will make me feel welcome" she said sweetly. She was placed next to Misao for seating to which Misao didn't seem to mind and Kaori seemed to come across as a nice girl but boy was she in for a surprise.

_**At break**_

Misao was walking through the schoolyard when she came across the new student Kaori leaning against a tree looking sad and lonely. She felt pity and ran towards her "Azuchi-san what's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

Kaori looked up and smiled "Hello Harada-san" she said cheerfully but Misao was still worried.

Misao clutched her cardigan nervously "Why were you so sad is someone bullying you are you scared of the new school please tell me?" she asked.

Kaori looked stunned then chuckled "Misao you truly are a kind person but you've got it all wrong I am merely sad because the man I love belongs to someone else" she said sadly.

Misao gasped "I see that is something to feel sad about who is he?" she asked.

Kaori smiled sadly "He's a handsome man who is the heir to his family but gets into all sorts of bother because of the girl that he's with" she said.

Misao felt a sharp pain in her stomach "This is weird why is the baby reacting to what she said" she thought to herself. She apologized to Kaori for having to leave and ran to Kyo's office as fast as she could.

As soon as Misao was out of sight Kaori glared "I will have him Misao just as soon as I get rid of YOU and the BABY within you" she said darkly. She stormed off crossly her eyes glowing red and hatred filling her heart and body.

_**In Kyo's office**_

Kyo was both interested and concerned "And after what the new student said to you the baby reacted?" he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Misao nodded "yeah it was really strange I mean I wasn't being attacked or anything" she said confused.

Kyo looked at Misao sternly "Misao I think what happened is that the fetus sensed danger and protected you".

Misao was shocked "But why would it feel the need to protect me if I wasn't being attacked?" she said worriedly.

Kyo folded his arms "I believe that this transfer student may not be all that she claims to be she may have some hidden motives so be aware of her Misao but don't let her catch on that you are aware of this" he said sternly.

Misao nodded "I understand and um…" she began shyly.

Kyo looked up "Yeah what is it?" he said curiously in a more gentle tone.

Misao blushed "Can I sleep over at yours tonight the baby has been reacting because you're not nearby" she said shyly.

Kyo was amazed "You mean the baby is yearning for ME?" he said in amazement unable to believe his ears.

Misao nodded "well you are the father it's only natural…Kyo-chan" she said lovingly blushing as she said the end part.

Kyo chuckled and sat Misao on his lap and hugged her tightly "I'm so glad I chose you Misao" he said gently.

On the other side of the door a very angry and jealous Kaori was spying on them with a look of hatred and malice in her eyes "DAMN YOU MISAO HE SHALL BE MINE" she snarled angrily.


End file.
